My Bella Is Gone
by Young Dumb and Heartbroken
Summary: bella dies, and this is how edward get to see her again. and  this story is for my best friend BEGHIM887 THAKS FOR ALL OF UR HELP  disclamer i dont own any of twilight saga or any characters sadly


Physically, emotionally, you body just shuts down when you lose someone like that. Bella was my life, my reason to breath. I had lost her in fight to save Neisse's life. I never know I could be in this much pain now that I know it real I don't know what to do.

FOUR MONTHS AGO

"Edward I love you never forget that." Her last words linger in my mind. Right before she went hunting with my only daughter Renesme. I was going to go with them I just had to finish helping Emmett fix up his car.

"Bella how could I ever forget that?" was my answer. I was such an idiot why didn't I say I love her back I should have know something was up just by her voice but I did not catch it.

She leaned to give me a kiss. I was just a normal kiss like always so I want to spice it up I stood up and pulled her closer and began to trace my tong around her lips. I felt her hand tie in to my hair I could see this kiss was not going to end very soon and then Emmett and Jasper walked in. "BOW CHICK WOW WOW!" They both yelled. So I threw a screw driver at them.

"I will be with ya'll in a minute okay my love." I felt bad letting her go all by herself with Neisse.

"I will be fine I promise." She gave me one more kiss and waved good bye, Neisse came rushing in.

"I love you daddy!" she wrapped her tiny arms around my legs tightly.

"I love you to sweet pea." I smiled at my baby girl. Even though she was going up fast she would always be my baby.

"Come on baby we have to get going if you want to see Jacob later." She knew how much she loves seeing him.

"Okay than let go!" she was always so happy but that all change that night.

I ran into the forest as soon I hear he yell for me. "DADDY! DADDY!" I ran with all of my might. I finely reach them and Bella was gone. She was lying on the ground with her head, arms, and legs ripped off. I fell to my knees crying. Neisse stuck her hand to my face and showed me what had happened. A real werewolf had came her and smelled them and killed Bella. I pulled Neisse close to me, and I rubbed her back.

"Mommy is dead." She whimpered. I nodded I saw the tears form in her little brown eyes.

"It's okay to cry baby. You loved her you should cry its normal." Could see she was in so much pain she just saw her mother being ripped to shreds right in front of her. Would she ever be normal again?

"Daddy was that one of Jacobs's friends?" she was really scared about that.

"No baby they all know you mothers sent that was someone else, Jake's group would never do anything to hurt mommy or you." I reassured her that they would never do something like that I picked her up and took her to Carlisle.

"Carlisle where are you?" I was in a panic. If there was any chance before stick Bella back together I get to get there soon or the wolf might come back to burn her and then all hope is gone. My Bella would just be ash, she would be nothing.

"Son, what wrong?" he knew that something was up.

"Here take Neisse she will tell you everything I have to try to get Bella back." I raced off to go help Bella. This was my only shot. As I got near the spot where she was I smelled something, I smelled just like Jacob did. CRAP! I ran even faster to her, then I found the child of the moon, he had already started a fire and was about to put her in to it.

"STOP! That my wife she doesn't drink human blood so just stop, please she even has a child just stop." He looked at me in confusion and shook his head and threw her in to the fire be for I could stop him.

"It's on now!" I pounced at him and suck my teeth in to his flesh he howled out in pain … my venom poisoned his system he fell to the ground, he shrieked out in pain once more. Then he was dead I put out the fire very carefully and pick up all of, Bella. I lay on the ground where I last found her I and began to cry. She was really gone. I could never feel her touch, her kiss again she was … gone for real this time. I would never see her face show her silly expression she would make whenever I made fun of her or made her mad. I would never see her again.

I lay there until I lost count of the days. "EDWARD! I KNOW YOU OUT HERE!" It was Alice, she was right beside me. "Come on we need to get home."

"No I will stay here un till I rot." I knew what she was thinking. _But Edward you're never going to rot away and Neisse needs you most of all._

"You will have to carry me." She knew I was not joking. She bent down and carried me in her arms to the house. I smelled Jacob; he is just what I need. Neisse was asleep and so was Jacob thank god! I did want my baby to see me like this it was all about her not me.

"Let me get a bag," said Esme, she saw Bella in my arms. I nodded, she ran off to get one and Alice sat me down by Jasper and Emmett. I just sat there with my eyes closed I was never able to sleep but I just want to see her face once more. The face that made me want to live my life to the fullest, the face than I need right now, the face that I loved.

"Daddy…" it was Neisse she had just woken up.

"Yes, darling I'm here go back to sleep." It was 4am she never got up this early.

"I want mommy to sing to me." I went over to her and picked her up off of Jacobs lap and rocked her back and forth and sang her Bella's lullaby. She curled up in to my chest and fell asleep again; I put her back in Jacob's arms and went over to Jasper and Emmett.

"Guys I have to ask you a favor." They both looked at me

"NO!" Yelled Emmett. "Never in a million years Edward, think of Neisse she needs you, you are all she had left. Would you want to her to hurt like that, and think what she would think of herself knowing that her father killed himself because her mother was saving her life! Do you know how much that would hurt her?"I could never hurt Neisse like that she was my daughter my only thing left that reminded me of my Bella, but I don't think I could live with this pain.

It was seven am and Neisse had just woken up. "Daddy I love you with all my heart." He voice was soft and sweet how could I even think about leaving her. I went over to her to pick her up.

"Come on let get you and Jacob to La Push to go to the beach" she stared to bounce up and down I knew how happy this would make her, maybe if I get her out of this place for awhile she might not even think of her. She stuck her hand to may face and showed me her favorite memory of us all together, it was when Bella showed her the playground in La Push and we showed her how to swing and climb the monkey bars and how to do most thing normal children would get to do. I kissed her forehead and put her in the car and then I woke up Jacob.

"Jacob get you mangy butt of my couch!" Neisse must have heard me.

"BE NICE DADDY!" she yelled at me.

"Yeah be nice." Jacob grumbled.

"Look I have something to tell you it's very important and don't let it ruin you day with her okay." I knew it was going to but he need to know.

"Okay tell me." He motions me to go on.

"Bella died last night because a real werewolf killed her and her and Neisse where hunting and Neisse saw the whole thing so just make her feel good to day and let her do whatever she want," I pulled out my wallet and gave him four hundred dollars. "Make she is happy all day today okay."

"We will see you tonight." He was began to cry, he ran out to his car and drove off. I ran up stairs to my room and laid in my bed where I asked Bella to marry me and she said yes. I closed my eyes and just stayed there.

A month passed and I never left that room unless they made me, and that was only to go hunting.

PRESENT DAY

It has been four month since Bella had died and I still would not leave my old room until they made me. I just missed her too much.

"Daddy?" it was Neisse, she would come sleep by me every night.

"Yes baby?"I knew what she wanted but I want to hear her voice.

"Uncle Sam wants to see you he is in the woods." Now that was a shock but I knew what he wanted.

"Come lay down with me first, just for a little bit." She came and laid down beside me. "Renesme Carlie Cullen, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and don't you ever forget that baby. You are my life and the only thing I look forward to seeing. so if any one every puts you down or make you sad even if it me just remember I will always love you and I will never stop and tomorrow morning I want you go get in to my car and get the keys out and the is a little pink key and I want you to take that key and go in this room and unlock the third cabinet on my left side and there will be something the for you and the rest of the family okay baby." I kissed her once more "I love you with everything in me."

She giggled "I love you more." I could see she was just so happy now. I sang her to sleep with her mom lullaby. When she was a sleep I went to go see Sam.

"Sam will you do something for me?"

"Yes I will do anything for you." he was so upset.

"Will you kill me, I can't live like this anymore Bella is gone and my life has no meaning anymore." He phased right there.

"I love you Neisse never forget that." I closed my eyes and then I saw her, my Bella waiting for me and for the first time in moths I felt nothing. Than Bella came towards me and she put her and on my face.

"you kept me waiting a long time, for awhile I thought you were never going to come." She kissed me. And I was in heaven.


End file.
